Un Trasatlántico de Lujo
by Ricku
Summary: Aladdín y Yasmín, están decididos a hacer su viaje de luna de miel. pero no es Oro todo lo que reluce, ni nada es lo que parece. lo conseguirán? Dejen Reviews, si les gusta.


Aladdin y Yasmín EN Titánic.  
The Legend.

todo esto ocurre en el 10 de abril de 1912, cuando aladdin y su novia se enbarcaron en el trasantlántico, más grande y lujoso de esa época. el titánic. era el viaje con el que toda dama, mujer y princesa sueña. en compañia de su pareja perfecta. pues bien, titánic, the legend, en español. titánic, la leyenda, es una de esas historias románticas a bordo del trasantlántico mas lujoso de todos. pues ya que estamos impacientes, vamos a empezar con. titánic, the legend, en es pañol. titánic, la leyenda.

chapter 1. Aladdin y yasmín, se enbarcan en el titánic.

en el páis de Ágrabah, Aladdin y yasmín, estaban en el palacio con su padre el Sultán. mientras que el genio dijo a Aladdin: Al, tengo algo que anunciarte. Aladdin dijo al genio: bien genio. dime lo que me tengas que decir, lo espero. el genio dijo a Aladdin: verás al devido a mis fuentes de informacion, me he enterado que White star line, está trabajando en uno de sus más grandes proyectos en la navegación. Aladdin dijo: y que gran proyecto, está creando la white star line genio? el genio dijo: pues verás Al? el proyecto de navegación de la white star line, es el Titánic. un gran trasantlántico, que pretende vatir el récor de ser el primero en llegar a new york. Aladdin dijo al genio: así que el titánic verdad? el genio dijo a Aladdin: pues si Al? el titánic. Aladdin dijo a yasmín: as oido yasmín? el titánic es el proyecto de la white star line. pero la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin: es cierto Aladdin. el titánic. lo pone en el periódico. Aladdin dijo a yasmín: pero princesa yasmín. como que lo pone en el periódico. la princesa dijo: claro que lo pone estúpido. pero nunca lo he visto. genio. puedes hacer que viajemos en el titánic? el genio dijo: ummm bien. de acuerdo con mis cálculos, el titánic zarpa el 10 de abril de 1912. así que, si puedo llevaros. la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre¡padre! me voy ha hacer el viaje mas hermoso de mi vida, en el barco más grande, y más lujoso de su época. el titánic. su padre dijo a yasmín: bien, si quieres que tu luna de miel sea a bordo del titánic, por mí de acuerdo. yago dijo¡estupendo! me encantan los viajes lujosos a bordo del titánic. el primate abú dijo: estupendo yago, vamos a bordo del titánic. la princesa dijo a Aladdin: Aladdin, dile al genio que compre los pasajes para viajar a bordo del titánic. Aladdin dijo al genio¡genio¡compra 5 pasajes para viajar en el titánic. el genio dijo a Aladdin¡de acuerdo Al¡vuelvo enseguida! el genio se fue a comprar 5 pasajes para viajar a bordo del titánic. cuando el genio regresó de comprar los 5 pasajes para viajar a bordo del titánic, dijo a los 5: ya tengo los pasajes. vamos a viajar en el ¡titánic! entonces yasmín le cogió de la mano a Aladdin, y a sus 2 mascotas, y dijo al genio: bien genio, ya estamos todos. ¡ahora¡llévanos al titánic! el genio dijo a los 5¡nos vamos al titánic! de repente la imagen de Ágrabah desapareció, y Aladdin, yasmín, yago y abú, se vieron en las pasarelas de subida al titánic. la princesa dijo al oficial: somos pasajeros del titánic. y si tiene algún problema, aquí están los pasajes. el oficial dijo a la princesa yasmín: de acuerdo, pueden enbarcar. el oficial, les dejó pasar al interior del titánic, y esperó a que subieran los demás pasajeros. cuando el titánic, estaba ya al completo, el oficial dijo al capitán smize: el titánic, ya está al completo. que hacemos? el capitán Smize dijo al primer oficial: zarpemos. entonces el segundo oficial dijo: a toda máquina. entonces el titánic, salió del puerto, hacia su destino fatal. mientras estaban navegando a bordo del titánic, la princesa yasmín hablaba con el oficial múrdok, y le decía: señor múrdok. es posible que el titánic. pueda llegar a hundirse? a múrdok, no le pareció muy interesante la pregunta pero le dijo a yasmín: bueno, yo la verdad, es que no se nada. eso se lo tienes que preguntar al señor andrius, él fue quien lo diseñó. la princesa yasmín dijo a múrdok: múrdok? que pone en el casco del barco? múrdok dijo: buena pregunta. en el casco del barco por la parte de proa, pone: titánic. y por la parte de popa, pone: titánic. líverpul. 1912. la princesa dijo a múrdok: muchas gracias. donde puedo encontrar al señor andrius? múrdok dijo: bueno tienes que tirar recto, todo este pasillo, y llegarás a las cubiertas del barco. una vez en las cubiertas, pregunta. él suele estár por allí. la princesa yasmín dijo a múrdok: muchas gracias señor múrdok. el señor múrdok dijo a la princesa: es un placer ayudar a una joven y hermosa mujer como usted, señora, señora, como ha dicho que se llama? la princesa yasmín dijo: me llamo yasmín señor, y soy princesa de Ágrabah. y este es mi esposo Aladdin. saluda Aladdin, no te quedes mudo. ¡eso es de muy mala educación! Aladdin dijo al señor múrdok: buenas, un placer en conocerle, señor múrdok. el señor múrdok dijo a Aladdin: un placer Aladdin, pero tengo que irme. ¡hasta luego! yago dijo a yasmín¡un tipo muy educado¡que manera mas sutil de hablar! abú dijo a la princesa y a Aladdin: oye Aladdin, tienes idea de donde estamos? aladdin dijo a abú: creo que estamos en el pasillo de primera clase. la princesa yasmín dijo a los 4¡estupendo! porque nos tenemos que ir a las cubiertas del barco. Aladdin dijo: y para que yasmín? yasmín dijo a aladdin: para ver al señor andrius, tengo que hablar con él. Aladdin dijo al genio¡genio! tu que opinas sobre la princesa? el genio dijo a Aladdin: no lo sé Al. me parece que la princesa yasmín, está muy rara en este viaje. pero debe de ser obio. seguramente, se creerá que hay hielo por estos lugares. la princesa yasmín, dijo a Aladdin y a sus 3 amigos¡si no queréis venir, ya me iré yo sola¡hasta luego! y diciendo esto, la princesa yasmín, se fue hacia las cubiertas del barco. una vez en ellas, preguntó a la gente: disculparme. pero habéis visto al señor andrius? una de las muchas personas, le dijo a yasmín: pues sí. resulta que le he visto en el camarote del capitán j smize. la princesa yasmín dijo a la chica: y donde puedo encontrar el camarote del capitán j smize? la chica le dijo: tienes que pasear por las cubiertas del barco, y donde veas una puerta que te lleva a las cubiertas interiores, buscas una puerta en la que pone jones j smize. entra en ella, y allí está el señor andrius. la princesa dijo a la chica: muchas gracias, me debes una. bueno. me las piro. la chica dijo: buena suerte yasmín. de nada. venga hasta luego. la princesa yasmín caminó por las cubiertas exteriores, hasta que encontró la puerta que conducía a las cubiertas interiores del titánic. después encontró la puerta en la que ponía: jones j smize. la princesa entró, y vio al señor andrius sentado en su sillón. la princesa dijo muy educadamente: hola señor andrius. tengo que hablar con usted. el señor andrius dijo a la princesa: un placer señorita. pero dime. que es lo que me quieres decir? la princesa yasmín dijo: quisiera saber, si es posible que el titánic se pueda hundir. el señor andrius dijo: no. no es posible. lo he diseñado muy bien. fuerte y muy marinero. la princesa dijo: entonces estamos seguros en el titánic? andrius dijo a la princesa: si. porque no lo vamos a estar. el titánic, ni un hiceverg, podrá hundirlo. la princesa yasmín dijo al señor andrius: espero que sea así. no me gustaría que un hiceverg, me estropeé mi viaje de luna de miel. andrius dijo: no se preocupe, y duerma tranquila. y si hay algún hiceverg, lo esquivaremos. mientras la princesa yasmín y andrius estaban hablando sobre el titánic, Aladdin, yago y abú, estaban viendo el atardecer en las cubiertas exteriores del titánic. a las 20:00 de la tarde, el titánic hizo parada en Chelburgo, donde se subíó otra persona más. bueno una nó. varias personas. más. después el titánic, continúó su marcha por el océano atlántico. la princesa yasmín dijo a andrius: bueno señor. me voy a dormir. el señor andrius dijo a yasmín: buenas noches. yo también me voy a dormir, ya que el señor layctóler, está de vigía en el puente de mando. el señor andrius y la princesa yasmín, se fueron a la cama. más tarde se acostaron Aladdin, el genio, yago y abú.

chapter 2. su primer día a bordo del titánic.

a la mañana siguiente, la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin: mira Aladdin, todo el océano atlántico, se extiende ante nosotros. el genio dijo: ummm de acuerdo con mis calculos, el océano atlántico tiene ahora mismo 2.000 metros de profundidad. Aladdin dijo al genio: 2.000 de profundidad? si el titánic se hundiera, yasmín dijo: toda esta maravilla yacería en el fondo del atlántico. Aladdin dijo¡como que toda esta maravilla yacerá en el fondo del atlántico! yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir¡no te hagas el tonto¡no quiero que el Titánic se hunda¡porque si nó! Aladdin dijo a yasmín: sí, sí. ya se lo que vas a decir. ¡eres tonto¡eres idiota¡mira que te lo advertí! que pasa. creés que no lo sé? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡no es eso lo que iba a decir! el genio dijo a Aladdin: al? no digas nada¡si no sabes lo que iba a decir! ya sabes que eso pone de mal humor a la princesa yasmín. recuerdas lo que pasó con su jarrón de porcelana de su cuarto? aladdin, dijo: si genio. lo recuerdo muy bien. no la pude hablar en 2 semanas. yago dijo a Aladdin: precisamente. ¡no hables si no sabes nada! abú dijo: mira Aladdin, el señor jones j smize. capitán del titánic. smize dijo a múrdok: proa a alta mar, señor múrdok. que todos vean como navega. el señor múrdok dijo: si capitán: después múrdok se metió en una sala más amplia, y dijo¡proa a alta mar! los de la sala de máquinas del titánic, dijeron¡si señor! y apto seguido, abrieron todas las bálbulas de vapor, para que dejaran salir más vapor. así el RMS titánic, alcanzara los 22 nudos aproximadamente. la princesa yasmín dijo¡es impresionante¡el titánic va a una velocidad de 22 nudos! Aladdin dijo: si impresionante. con eso conseguiremos llegar antes a new york. abú dijo a yago: as visto yago, el titánic va muy rápido verdad? yago dijo a abú: si primate. va muy rápido. ¡cuanto más rápido mejor! Aladdin dijo a yasmín: he princesa, a donde vás? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin: voy a ver al señor laictóler, el vigía. Aladdin dijo: ten cuidado. yasmín dijo: no te preocupes, lo tendré. y diciendo esto, la princesa yasmín, se acercó al puente de mando, y dijo al señor laictóler: hola. yo soy una de las mas encantadoras mujeres que hayan existido. soy una princesa sabes? laictóler dijo: sí. ya me dado cuenta de eso. eres muy guapa. por cierto. como te llamas? yasmín dijo al señor laictóler: vas a preguntarle su nombre a una chica tan encantadora? laictóler dijo a la chica: claro. ya se que eres encantadora. pero antes de iniciar una relacción con tigo, tengo que saber tu nombre sabes? la princesa yasmín lanzó una sonrrisa encantadora al señor laictóler, mostrando entre sus labios rojo carmín fuerte, unos dientes relucientes como perlas. y después dijo a laictóler: bueno, si quieres saber mi maravilloso nombre, te lo daré. yasmín dijo poniendose sexualmente: me llamo yasmín. bonito verdad? laictóler dijo: siiií. bonito, muy bonito. yo me llamo laictóler. la princesa yasmín dijo: se como te llamas. ya lo dijo el capitán smize. y otra cosa. porque estás siempre en el puente de mando? laictóler dijo a la princesa yasmín: yo estoy aquí para ver si hay hicevergs, y para mantener el rumbo del titánic. además, si hay hicevergs, los podremos esquivar sin sufrir grandes daños. la princesa yasmín dijo a laictóler: que grandes daños podría sufrir el Titánic laictóler? laictóler dijo a yasmín: el titánic? ningun daño. al titánic, nadie lo puede hundir. ni siquiera las mas duras rocas de hielo, llamadas hicevergs. el titánic, es insumergible e indestructible. por lo que amí me parece, que el titánic, será el primer barco que conseguirá vatir el récor en llegar a new york. la princesa yasmín dijo a laictóler: ya veo. pero no creés que si aceleraras hasta los 39 nudos, no llegaremos más antes a new york? laictóler dijo a yasmín: princesa? lo que tu planteas de los 39 nudos¡es practicamente imposible! el titánic, solo puede navegar a una velocidad de 22 nudos. ni un nudo más. la princesa yasmín dijo al señor laictóler: bueno. con 22 nudos, es buena velocidad. yo creo que en 4 días llegaremos a new york. laictóler dijo: bueno, muchas gracias. ahora vete a comer, que son las 14:00 de la tarde. princesa yasmín, no vaya a ser que te quedes sin comida. la princesa yasmín dijo a laictóler: sabes donde puedo encontrar los comedores de primera clase? laictóler dijo: bueno. sabes donde están las cocinas del titánic. yasmín dijo: bueno, hace un minuto buscando el puente de mando, vi una puerta, en la que ponía "cocinas del titánic" laictóler dijo a la princesa yasmín: bien. pasas la puerta de las cocinas del Titánic. luego pasa un pasillo largo un la primera puerta a mano derecha, se encuentran los comedores de primera clase. la princesa yasmín dijo al señor laictóler: bueno, muchas gracias. y buen rumbo. laictóler dijo a la princesa yasmín: venga. hasta luego. y cómetelo todo. he? que no me entere. adiós. y diciendo esto. la princesa yasmín, se fue andando, según las órdenes indicadas por el señor laictóler. buscó la puerta de las cocinas del titánic, y siguió su camino, en cada esquina, había fotos del Titánic, colgadas en la pared. al final la princesa yasmín encontró los comedores de primera clase. entró en ellos, y encontró a Aladdin, y a su mascota yago. Aladdin dijo¡he¡yasmín! siéntate con nosotros, y come algo. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin: está bien. comeré algo. ya que estamos aquí. aladdin dijo a un camarero del titánic: disculpe. que tenemos de comer: el camarero dijo: sois pasajeros de primera clase. vosotros elegís la comida. Aladdin dijo: yo quiero comer alguna comida Asiática. el camarero dijo a Aladdin: el titánic, no es un trasantlántico creado por los Árabes, si no por los ingleses. aquí no hay comida Asiática, si no inglesa. Aladdin dijo: bueno. ¡y que clase de comida tenéis en este despreciable barco! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡el titánic, no es una mierda de barco! el camarero dijo a los 2: bueno. quieren comer, o nó. la princesa yasmín dijo al camarero: yo sí. quiero comer lo que se haga en el titánic. el camarero dijo: de acuerdo. le gusta el cabiar? la princesa yasmín dijo al camarero: claro que me gusta el cabiar. póngamelo por favor. el camarero dijo a todos: en seguida. el camarero se fue. pero al rato, volvió con la cazuela llena de comida y les dijo: os dejo aquí la comida. comer lo que queráis. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin: todavía sigues mosqueado por lo que dije antes? Aladdin dijo¡no! yasmín dijo¡a mi no me chilles¡te ha quedado claro! Aladdin dijo a yasmín¡te chillo donde quiera, como quiera y cuando quiera¡no creas que tengo miedo! porque si creés que estoy temblando por ver tu fea y orrible cara¡estás lista! la princesa dijo¡te acabas de pasar de la raya¡esto no te lo perdonoooooooó¡me las vas a pagaaaaaár! Aladdin dijo a yasmín: lo siento pero no tengo dinero en cima para pagarte. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡será posible¡encima te cachondeas! te cachondeas he? la princesa yasmín dio una patada a la mesa del comedor volcándola por completo, y todo su servicio de mantelería, bajilla y cubertería se fue por los suelos. después se levantó de la silla, y se puso a perseguir a Aladdin por todo el titánic, toda la tarde, hasta recien caída la noche en el titánic. que fue cuando se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos. hasta el día siguiente.

chapter 3. su segundo día a bordo del titánic.

al día siguiente, la princesa yasmín, se levantó de la cama matrimonial de su camarote, y se metió en la ducha del titánic. mientras que yago y abú dijeron: sabes primate? la princesa yasmín, no se habla con Aladdin desde aller por la tarde. abú dijo: no me imagino por qué. el genio dijo a yago y abú. veréis amigos? yas, es decir yasmín, no quiere hablar con Aladdin, desde que se pelearon. a la hora de comer del primer día en el titánic. abú dijo: si. me acuerdo de esa pelea. y solo porque Aladdin dijo que este barco era una mierda. yago dijo: si es verdad. a la princesa yasmín, eso le sentó como un rayo. el genio dijo a yago y a abú: pues sí. porque yasmín, es una princesa. y a todas las princesas, les gustan los barcos lujosos. y la verdad, titánic, es el barco más lujoso. o sea este barco. Aladdin dijo: buenos días chicos. que os pasa? yago dijo: Al? no vas a hablar con la princesa yasmín? Aladdin dijo a yago¡ni lo sueñes¡no pienso hablar con esa puta! pero en ese momento la princesa yasmín bajaba de su camarote, y le dijo a Aladdin: te recuerdo, que esa puta, una vez te ¡salvó la vida en la piscina del colegio! pero nó. tu eres de esos que dicen¡mi orgullo¡mi orgullo, y solamente mi orgullo! y amí tu orgullo¡ya me tiene arta! o cambias y dejas tu orgullo a un lado¡o te aseguro, que te vas a ver muy solo! Aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín¡no necesito tus miserables clases que dabas en la escuela¡en realidad es que no te necesito para nada¡vete de mi vida¡y déjame en paz! la princesa yasmín dijo: de acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡esta me la pagas Aladdin, fíjate en lo que te digo¡te vas a enterar de lo que me has hecho¡no creas que se me va a olvidar¡amí nadie me planta, y más después de haberme follado¡esto te va salir de tu corazón¡pero te aseguro, que vas a tener que llorar gotas de sangre si quieres que yo te perdone¡ahora si que me has dado en lo más ondo de mi corazón¡yo lloraré por este dolor! pero tú¡lo vas a sentir cuando ya no me veas para siempre! y ahora¡adiós¡y piensa en tu nueva soledad, porque es lo único que te va a quedar cuando me veas marchar de tu vida¡fin de mis palabras! y de un violento portazo que desencajó la puerta, la princesa yasmín, se alejó de la sala de juegos del titánic. el genio dijo a Aladdin: ahora, si que has metido la pata hasta al fondo. ahora si la has perdido, pero para siempre. y no intentes buscar clemencia, porque no te la va a aceptar. Aladdin dijo: o nó. que hecho. ¡que hecho¡que es lo que acabo de decir¡devo hablar con ella!. yago dijo a Aladdin: oye Al? te recuerdo que no vas a conseguir que yasmín hable con tigo. Aladdin dijo a yago y al genio: he de intentarlo. si yasmín no quiere hablar con migo, entonces lo dejaré por imposible. el genio dijo: quieres que te ayude Al? Aladdin dijo: gracias genio. me vendrá muy bien una ayudita. entonces Aladdin, se metió por los pasillos del titánic, y buscó a la princesa yasmín. pero nada. la princesa yasmín, no aparecía por ninguna parte del pasillo. entonces el genio dijo: no te preocupes Al? mis sahuesos la encontrarán. el genio sacó 2 sahuesos y les dijo: bien muchachos, olerlo bien. dijo mientras sacaba una muestra de perfume de puta de la princesa yasmín. los sahuesos olisquearon el perfume, y salieron corriendo hacia las cubiertas exteriores del titánic. el genio dijo a Aladdin¡ya ha empezado la caza Al! pronto encontraremos a yasmín. los sahuesos del genio se detuvieron. y Aladdin vio que en uno de los bancos, se encontraba sentada hermosa y reluciente como siempre la princesa yasmín. el genio dijo: ya la hemos encontrado. pero no tiene ni una sola lágrima. Aladdin dijo al genio: le ha dado exactamente igual que la plantase? el genio dijo a Aladdin: Al? tecnicamente, sí. yasmín, ya está acostumbrada a que la dejen plantada. Aladdin dijo al genio¡genio! me va a ser muy difícil hablar con ella? el genio dijo: verás Al? hay muy pocas posibilidades de que te escuche, y muchas posibilidades, de que no te escuche. pero puedes intentarlo, haber que pasa. Aladdin dijo: lo tengo que intentar. Aladdin se acercó decidido a la hermosa y reluciente princesa yasmín y la dijo: princesa yasmín? puedo hablar un momento con tigo? pero yasmín, no contestó. Aladdin dijo: vamos yasmín, no te muestres fría. ¡ya se que he dicho algo que te ha molestado! yasmín dijo: si¡pues no se nota! Aladdin dijo a yasmín: incluso lo he echado todo a perder, y te he perdido atí. yasmín dijo¡de eso no te quepa la menor duda¡así aprenderás, que hay palabras que mejor no decirlas! Aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín¡no! espera, no te vayas todavía. déjame decirte algo, por favor. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡no quiero escucharte más¡adiós! y diciendo estas palabras, yasmín se alejó corriendo de allí. el genio dijo a Aladdin: no ha funcionado verdad? Aladdin dijo al genio: nó. ni siquiera me ha escuchado. creo que la he perdido sin remedio. el genio dijo¡pues no nos daremos por vencidos Al! conseguiré que hable con tigo aunque tenga que tirármela. Aladdin dijo: no genio, nó. déjala. si no quiere hablarme, que no me hable. no quiero que te la tires. es mejor no hacerla daño. mejor que no se estropeén las cosas, mas de lo que ya están. el genio dijo: como quieras Al? pero yo solo intentaba ayudarte. pero si quieres estar así. de acuerdo Al, de acuerdo. yago dijo al genio: y bien que tal ha ido. ha funcionado? Aladdin dijo: no yago, no ha funcionado. no me quiere hablar. el genio dijo a Aladdin¡Al¡mira eso! Aladdin dijo al genio: que quieres que mire genio? el genio dijo a Aladdin¡eso¡míralo¡la princesa yasmín, y un nuevo amante¡eso no lo voy a permitir! Aladdin dijo¡genio¡déjala¡que esté con quien le de la puta gana! el genio dijo: de acuerdo Al, de acuerdo. Aladdin dijo: adiós yasmín, adiós. de repente, atardece en el titánic, y el señor laictóler, volvió al puente de mando. a ser el vigía nopturno. de repente la princesa yasmín y su nueva pareja pepe, estaban charlando muy formalmente. pepe dijo a yasmín: y bien princesa, ahora que has dejado a ese estúpido de Aladdin, que vas a hacer? la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: pues que preguntas. voy a quedarme con tigo. como tu nueva esposa. pepe dijo a yasmín¡genial¡me encanta que te quedes con migo. pues esta noche hay una fiesta, y no tengo pareja para el baile. la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: como que no tienes pareja para el baile. me tienes amí. pepe dijo: cierto, muy cierto. tu sabes bailar? yasmín dijo a pepe: yo se bailar de todo. tangos, bals, salsa, baladas, etc. y además yo soy la reina de las danzas Árabes. pepe dijo a yasmín: puedes danzar para mí yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: claro que yo puedo danzar para tí. yo puedo danzar para todos. pepe dijo a yasmín: pues danza para mí. entonces la princesa yasmín, se puso a moverse delante de pepe, con escelentes movimientos del cuerpo, caderas brazos y coleta. una vez hubo danzado delante de pepe, éste dijo¡muy bien! realmente, sabes danzar. pero que danzas hay? yasmín dijo a pepe: que yo sepa? muchos tipos de danzas. por ejemplo se danzar las danzas normales, pero también se danzar las danzas x. pero esas mejor que no las haga. pepe dijo a yasmín: que significa eso de x? la princesa yasmín dijo: x? pues, como te lo explicaría yó. tu has visto las películas porno? pepe dijo: pelis porno? yasmín dijo: sí¡pelis porno¡esas que se follan a las chicas! pepe dijo a yasmín: pues, nó. no las conozco. yasmín dijo: y mejor que no las veas, no enseñan nada, nada más que ha convertirte en lo que yo soy. pepe dijo: y que es lo que tu eres yasmín? yasmín dijo: una, p.u.t.a. pepe dijo: eres una puta yasmín? yasmín dijo: sí. pero ser puta, no es nada malo. además, hay hombres que son maricones, y mujeres que son lesbianas, y nadie se queja. ¡escepto uno que yo conozco! pepe dijo a yasmín: te refieres a Aladdin? yasmín dijo a pepe: el mismo. ese es un tonto. ese es una rata callejera. ese es un... pepe dijo: vale, no sigas yasmín. yasmín dijo a pepe: aun no lo he dicho. pepe dijo: dilo y así te desahogas. yasmín dijo a los cuatrovientos¡hijodeputa! ya lo he dicho. pepe dijo: bueno, ya está. te has desaogado? yasmín dijo a pepe: buf? no sabes lo hagusto que me he quedado. pepe dijo a yasmín: que hora tienes? yasmín dijo a pepe: son las 21:00 de la noche. pepe dijo a yasmín: oye yasmín. tu sabes besar en la boca? yasmín dijo a pepe¡pero pepe! que tonterías dices. claro que se besar en la boca. porqué lo dices? pepe dijo a yasmín: porque me gustaría que me besaras en la boca, como lo sabes hacer. yasmín dijo a pepe: bueno, que daño puede hacerme el besarte en la boca. la princesa yasmín, se acercó a pepe, y pepe a yasmín, y se besaron en la boca con lengua, y apasionante. pepe dijo¡eres genial besando! lo sabías yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: baya¡gracias pepe! nadie me lo había dicho. todos me decían solamente. pues muy bien. como cualquier chica. pepe dijo a la princesa yasmín: y eso no te molestó? la princesa yasmín, dijo a pepe: bueno, sí. pero no le dí importancia. pero solo puedo jurar una cosa. y la juro por mi madre que está en el cielo, que la única vez que me besé con alguien, y que me hayan dicho que beso diferente que cualquier chica? ese has sido tú. pepe dijo a yasmín: y Aladdin? él no te lo dijo? yasmín dijo a pepe: nó. él solo fingía amarme. y amí no me gusta que se me plante. pero si he follado con él. ¡cosa de la que me arrepiento¡me arrepiento haberlo hecho con él! pepe dijo a yasmín¡pero bueno! venga. cuenta, cuenta. que pasó? yasmín dijo a pepe: bueno, todo ocurrió una noche de verano en mi páis Ágrabah, Arabia. pepe dijo a yasmín: ya se notaba que eras Árabe. yasmín dijo: gracias. bueno sigo. resulta que esa noche, el me invitó a cenar. era una cena pobre. pero a mí me gustaba Aladdin, y hacía cualquier cosa por él. pepe dijo a yasmín: sí. voy entendiéndote. y resulta que todo era una trampa verdad? la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: no exactamente, pero podemos decir que todo fue una mentira. en la que he vivido engañada durante 3 años. pepe dijo: que cabrón. yasmín dijo a pepe: y que lo digas. pero eso me pasa, por ser tan estúpida como siempre. pepe dijo: que pena. yasmín dijo: bueno. y eso no es lo peor. pepe dijo a yasmín nó, cuéntame. que es lo peor? yasmín dijo a pepe: lo peor fue que cuando acabamos de cenar, Aladdin me sacó a la calle, y en medio de todas las personas, me desnudó, y me quería violar. pepe dijo a la princesa yasmín: que cabrón. o sea que no era suficiente, que te besara¡y lo que es peor! falsamente, para que encima te saque a la calle, y en medio de la gente te desnude y encima te quisiera violar?. la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: creo sinceramente que si un chico no le hubiese detenido, lo habría conseguido. pepe dijo a yasmín: y que pasó con él? porque supongo que le hiciste algo. yasmín dijo a pepe: pues sí. le pasó algo. le pegue de guantazos, hasta que se disculpó. y creo que no debí haberlo hecho. pero sin envargo me sentí bien. y bueno esa es mi historia. pepe dijo a la princesa yasmín: y ahora no te acuerdas de eso verdad? la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: bueno, no le doy mucha importancia. así que mejor lo olvidamos vale? pepe dijo: por mí, ya está olvidado. vamos a la fiesta que se celebra en el salón de baile del titánic. la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: pues vámonos. ¡está oliendo muy mal aquí afuera¡huele a persona sucia! mas bien¡huele a rata callejera! Aladdin dijo a yasmín por su espalda¡rata callejera tu puta madre! en ese momento la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: pepe¡pepe¡déjame que le mato. ¡déjame que le mato¡que me lo cargo! pepe dijo¡yasmín! yasmín. estás nerviosa, no le hagas caso. tranquila, no le hagas caso. yasmín dijo a pepe: tienes razón, es mejor no hacerle caso. pepe dijo a yasmín: muy bien dicho. vámonos al baile. y múestrame como bailas en pareja. yasmín dijo a pepe: como quieras, te lo mostraré. te vas a quedar alucinado. pepe y yasmín, cogidos de la cintura, se fueron al baile que se celebraba en el salón del titánic. por el contrario Aladdin dijo al genio¡vamos genio! se han ido al baile que se celebra hoy en el salón de bailes del titánic. el genio dijo a Aladdin¡Al! yasmín, no se chupa el dedo. y si te pilla espiándoles, te vas a enterar. así que, yo abandonaría este estúpido plan, antes de que alguien salga herido. Aladdin dijo al genio¡genio¡solo quiero hablar con ella! el genio dijo a Aladdin¡pero ella no quiere hablar con tigo Al! yago dijo a Aladdin: no seas tonto chico. ¡no sabes entender una indirecta! Aladdin dijo¡ya estoy arto de oiros¡lo haré a mi manera¡y se acabó! Aladdin se metió en el salón de baile del titánic, y bió a pepe y a la princesa yasmín mirándose de frente. pepe dijo a yasmín: estás muy guapa con ese vestido. lo sabías? yasmín dijo a pepe: bueno, muchas gracias. en realidad es un vestido de los que me hacía mamá. pepe dijo a yasmín: que le pasó a tu madre? yasmín dijo a pepe: murió. hace mucho tiempo. pepe dijo: lo siento. yasmín dijo: no importa. murió cuando yo tan solo tenía 15 años. ahora ya tengo 21 años de edad, y la echo de menos, pero no me da mucha importancia. siempre me hacía comer verduras, y nada más que verduras. hag¡las odio! pepe dijo a yasmín: ya bueno. bailamos? yasmín dijo a pepe: bailemos. y yasmín y pepe agarrados de la cintura, empezaron a dar sus pasos de baile por la pasarela de baile. Aladdin por el contrario, estaba en la sala de baile, y puso una cáscara de plátano en la pista de baile. cuando pepe y yasmín estaban bailando, yasmín pisó la cáscara de plátano, y se cayó al suelo, haciéndose daño en una pierna. pepe dijo a yasmín: quieta, quieta. te duele mucho? yasmín dijo a pepe¡no nó! no me pasa nada. ya estoy bien. no creo que pueda moverme. lo siento pepe, pero me parece que ha sido una jugarreta de mal gusto. pepe dijo a yasmín: no importa, bailas dibinamente en pareja. yasmín dijo a pepe: gracias pepe. eres muy hamable. la princesa yasmín bió salir a Aladdin de detrás del telón, y le dijo¡debí suponerlo¡has sido tú¡has sido tú el que me ha puesto esa maldita y asquerosa cáscara de plátano! verdad? Aladdin dijo muy seria mente¡se acabaron las tonterías yasmín! quiero hablar con tigo. yasmín dijo: me parece que tu no entiendes un Nó por respuesta verdad¡no quiero hablar con tigo, n, o. nó! Aladdin dijo a yasmín¡yasmín¡no quiero ponerme de malas con tigo¡porque como lo haga, vas a saber lo que es violar a las chicas! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡eso se te da muy bien! verdad¡coges a las chicas para hacerlas daño! verdad¡que¡solo lo haces cuando salgo con tigo para dejarme en ridículo delante de mi pueblo y de todo el mundo! verdad? Aladdin dijo a yasmín¡calla¡Plas! y le metió un buen tortazo en la cara. después la dijo¡y si no quieres que te meta otro, no sigas probocándome¡porque tu eres una probocadora! lo sabes? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡te probocaré cuando quiera, como quiera y donde quiera! Aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín¡me voy a cagar en todo lo que se menea! yasmín¡se te acaba de acabar el choyo! ven conmigo. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡ni en tus sueños iría yo con tigo! Aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín¡yasmín¡ven con migo, no me hagas enfadarme más de lo que estoy! yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡piérdete, en el fondo del océano! y ¡déjame en paz! entonces Aladdin, lleno de rabia, agarró a la princesa yasmín por el cuello, y se la llevó a su camarote. una véz en él, Aladdin dió de ostias a la princesa yasmín en toda la cara, y luego la violó. después dijo¡ahora, vuelves a contar la sarta de mentiras que has contado a pepe! la fiesta había terminado en el RMS titánic. y todo el mundo se fue a dormír. pepe, se metió en el camarote de Aladdin, y vió a la princesa yasmín sangrando abundantemente por el coño. pepe dijo: maldito hijodeputa¡maldito hijodeputa! pepe se acercó a la princesa yasmín, pero cuando hiba a poner su mano sobre la princesa, apareció Aladdin y le dijo¡no la toques! o ¡tu sufriras el mismo destino que ella! pepe dijo a la princesa yasmín: estás bien? yasmín dijo a pepe: no. no estoy bien. ¡me ha violado! él me ha violado ahora mismo. quiero decir, hace un momento. pepe dijo a Aladdin¡como has podido ha hacerlo! es más¡como te has atrevido a violar a mi novia! Aladdin dijo a pepe: tu novia¡ella no será tu novia jamás! es una puta. lo sabías? y las putas no se casan con nadie. ¡venden su cuerpo por dinero! que pasa yasmín. estás buscando la forma de tirártelo, para luego engañarle con otro hombre? la princesa yasmín dijo¡mentira! Aladdin dijo: mentira? o sea tu creés que miento verdad? yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡por supuesto que mientes! Aladdin dijo a yasmín¡y una leche miento! y le metió otra leche a la princesa yasmín. entonces pepe dijo¡no te voy a permitir que hables así de ella! Aladdin dijo a pepe¡te creés muy baliente! verdad? pepe dijo¡mas que tú! Aladdin dijo a pepe¡pues demuéstramelo! entonces Aladdin y pepe, se metieron en una dura pelea con puños y arma en mano. la princesa yasmín les dijo¡vasta¡vasta¡vasta¡parad por favor¡no voy a permitir que os destrocéis! Aladdin dijo a yasmín¡no estás en posición de impedir nada¡destrozaré a tu nuevo¡destrozaré a tu nuevo novio, y luego acabare con tigo! entonces pepe dijo a Aladdin¡no tocarás a la princesa yasmín, por nada del mundo! Aladdin dijo: no te quedan ni fuerzas para moverte. un solo puñetazo más, y acabo con tigo. yasmín dijo a Aladdin¡Aladdin! déjale, ya habéis peleado bastante! Aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín¡métete en tus asuntos princesa¡y déjame amí los míos! entonces Aladdin acorraló a pepe en la pared de su camarote, y le empezó a dar de puñetazos. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo al genio¡esto tiene que acabarse! genio? obliga a Aladdin a que suelte a pepe. el genio dijo: en seguida yas. el genio dijo a Aladdin¡ya basta Al! pero Aladdin dijo a la princesa yasmín¡princesa de 3 al cuarto deja tu estúpida boca cerrada, y no metas a nadie en líos! el genio dijo a la princesa yasmín: lo siento yas, pero Aladdin se ha enfurecido de tal forma, que no hay quien lo detenga, y no se detendrá hasta que mate a pepe. yago dijo¡ho! huelo una matanza verdad? la princesa yasmín dijo a yago¡yago¡cierra el pico entiendes, cierra el pico! yago dijo a la princesa yasmín: con gusto. la verdad, no me gustan las matanzas. la princesa yasmín dijo al genio¡no pienso permitir que nadie muera, en esta estúpida pelea! tu deten a Aladdin, yo buscaré ayuda. la princesa yasmín salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el camarote del señor andrius, mientras el genio intentaba detener a Aladdin: el genio le dijo¡Aladdin¡no tiene sentido que os peleéís! Aladdin dijo¡no hagas caso a esa puta de yasmín¡porque acabarás metido en un buen lío! por el contrario la princesa yasmín golpeaba nerviosamente la puerta del camarote de j smize, mientras decía: oyga? oyga¡oyga oficial¡necesito ayudaaaaaaá¡socorroooooó! de repente los policías del titánic dijeron a la princesa yasmín¡señorita! por que gritas tanto. que pasa? yasmín dijo¡tienen que ayudarme! Aladdin¡se ha buelto loco! y tiene aprisionado contra la pared a mi nuevo novio pepe. y si no hacen algo¡lo va a matar! en ese momento la policía del titánic salió corriendo hacia el camarote de Aladdin. cuando llegaron al camarote de Aladdin los oficiales dijeron a la poli¡disparad un dardo tranquilizante a Aladdin! entonces la poli disparó un dardo tranquilizante a Aladdin. al final, consiguieron calmarle. yasmín dijo a la poli¡llévenselo de aquí! la poli dijo a Aladdin: vamos, ven con nosotros y no opongas resistencia. la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: estás bien? pepe dijo a yasmín: bueno. muy bien, no estoy que se diga. pero menos mál que has llamado a la poli del titánic. sí nó, ahora mismo, estaría muerto. yasmín dijo a pepe: pepe? no se si voy a poder decirte esto, pero tengo que decirte que, que, que te quiero mucho, y te amo con locura. pepe dijo a la princesa yasmín: bueno, eso es¡genial! gracias yasmín. yo también te amo, con locura. pepe y yasmín se dieron un apasionado beso con lengua y se fueron a dormir.

chapter 4. su tercer y último día. la noche del hundimiento del titánic. 

al día siguiente Aladdin se despertó de muy mal humor, y dijo al genio: genio, espero no volver a ver a Yasmín, porque entonces¡la mato¡me ha dejado por embustero! el genio dijo: Al, todos sabemos que yasmín vende su cuerpo por dinero. pero está locamente enamorada de pepe. y en eso, si que no podemos hacer nada. Aladdin dijo: que la den por culo. y que sea feliz. mientras el primer oficial, recibió un telegrama para el capitán jones j smize. el primer oficial, o sea múrdok dijo a smize: disculpe capitán smize. pero en este telegrama dice, que han detectado hicevergs a unos metros más adelante. el capitán smize dijo a múrdok: puede retirarse. no pasa nada, los esquivaremos. múrdok dijo: eso espero. no me gustaría que el titánic se hundiera precisamente hoy. la princesa yasmín dijo al genio: bonito dia hace hoy verdad genio? el genio dijo: si yas. hace un bonito día. en mi opinión el mejor. yago dijo: la verdad, es que no pude dormir bien a noche. ha habido una pelea en el camarote de Aladdin. verdad yasmín? la princesa dijo a yago: si yago, hubo una pelea ayer por la noche. de repente Aladdin entra en el comedor del titánic y dijo a la princesa yasmín¡que haces aquí¡no quiero que vengas a molestar a mi genio, ni a mi mono! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdin: pues¡quita tus sucias y mugrientas manos de mi loro¡y no lo vuelvas a tocar! luego dijo¡vámonos yago. ¡sospecho que aquí no somos bien recibidos! la princesa yasmín y yago, se diriguieron a su camarote de primera clase. yago dijo a la princesa yasmín: pero que pasa princesa, porque no puedo estar con mi amigo el primate? la verdad es que no lo entiendo. la princesa yasmín dijo a yago: yago? prométeme que no lo vas a hacer. yago dijo a yasmín: yo lo prometo todo. la princesa yasmín dijo a yago: yago, no quiero que te acerques a esa sucia rata callejera, ese violador de chicas y ese cerdo. y por consecuencia eso incluye también al cerdo de abú. yago dijo a la princesa yasmín: como quieras princesa yasmín. yo en eso, soy el primero que te hace caso. además, no me gustaba estar en compañía de ¡ese simio pulgoso! así que no te preocupes. la princesa yasmín dijo a yago: mas te vale. ho serás mi comida particular en el titánic. yago dijo a yasmín: sabes, no es preciso exajerar tanto. la princesa yasmín dijo a yago: no venga yago. fuera de bromas. prométemelo con toda mi confianza en tí. yago dijo a yasmín: de acuerdo, prometido. yasmín dijo: así me gusta, yago. yago dijo a yasmín: gracias, gracias. huf. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, fue a ver a pepe, y le dijo: que tal tu primer día con migo? pepe dijo a yasmín: bueno. he tenido algunos problemas con el soplagaitas de Aladdin, pero bajo todo eso pues, bien. yasmín dijo a pepe: me alegro. la tarde se había cernido sobre el titánic, y el sol ya alumbraba sobre las cubiertas exteriores del barco. el genio dijo: que rápido anochece. verdad? Aladdin dijo: sí genio. y que noche más tranquila sin la puta de yasmín por medio. y llegó la noche sobre el titánic. el mar estaba en calma, y los vigías estaban vijilando, cuando: laictóler dijo¡dios mío¡un hiceverg en nuestra trayectoria! apto seguido el vigía laictóler llamó al puente interior. uno de los ayudantes del capitán, dijo: si, puente que han avistado? el vigía laictoler dijo al ayudante¡hiceverg por proa! el ayudante dijo¡gracias! apto seguido colgó el teléfono y dijo¡hiceverg por proa! entonces los oficiales dijeron¡contramarcha¡inicien contramarcha! los de la sala de máquinas cerraron las balvulas. dieron a una palanca y las volvieron ha habrir. los de los de arriba dijo¡todo el timón a estribor! el del timón dijo¡timón al máximo señor! pero nada. el titánic se dirigía velozmente hacia el hiceverg. el vigía laictóler dijo¡porque diablos no viran! lentamente el titánic empezó a girar hacia estribor. pero no pudieron evitar al hiceverg, y el titánic, chocó contra el hiceverg por el lado de estribor, perforando el casco, habriendo una brecha de 10 metros sobre la línea de flotación. los pasajeros no se percataron del choque contra el hiceverg, ni por el ruido del agua helada precipitándose al interior del casco del titánic. de repente, pepe dijo a la princesa yasmín: que ha sido ese golpe yasmín? yasmín dijo a pepe: espera aquí. voy a comprobarlo. el capitán j smize dijo a los vigías: con que hemos chocado? ellos dijeron: hemos chocado con un hiceverg, por el lado de estribor. smize dijo¡cerrar las puertas herméticas! los de la sala de control del titánic, cerraron todas las puertas herméticas. el señor andrius, y el capitán j smize y sus ayudantes, junto con la princesa yasmín dijeron: un contratiempo desafortunado capitán. dijo uno de los ayudantes. andrius abrió un plano del RMS titánic, y dijo: el agua, alcanzará varios metros por encima de la quilla en 10 segundos. las tres primeras salas de calderas 5 y 6 están inundadas. el capitán smize dijo: cuando podremos continuar la navegación? el señor andrius dijo sobrelsaltado¡5 compartimentos! podría mantenerse a flote con los 4 primeros anegados. pero no con 5, no con 5. cuando se hunda de proa el agua pasará por en cima de los mamparos heméticos, pasará de uno a otro¡inundando todo sin remisión¡es imparable! el capitán j smize dijo a andrius: y las bombas, si abrimos las compuertas? andrius dijo¡las bombas nos darán tiempo, pero solo minutos! a partir de este momento hagamos lo que hagamos, el titánic se irá a pique. uno de los oficiales dijo a andrius¡pero este buque no puede hundirse! andrius y yasmín dijeron a la vez: está hecho de hierro señor, le aseguro que si puede, y lo hará. es una certeza matemática. el capitán smize dijo: cuanto tiempo tenemos? yasmín dijo: mis calculos dicen, que una hora, 2 como mucho. cuantos vamos a bordo? un oficial dijo: 2320 personas. el capitán smize dijo¡evacuarlos de inmediato! entonces todos los oficiales del titánic empezaron a evacuar a todos los pasajeros que empezaron a agruparse en la sección de proa y de popa. la princesa yasmín dijo: pepe, vamos pepe. tenemos que irnos. el titánic, se hunde. pepe se levantó de la cama y se agrupó con los demás pasajeros en la sección de popa. la princesa yasmín dijo a pepe: espera aquí pepe, tengo que abisar al genio, de que el titánic, se hunde. la princesa yasmín voló hacia el camarote de Aladdin, y le dijo al genio y a abú¡el titánic, se hunde¡el titánic, se hunde! el genio dijo: ha, el titánic, se hunde¡Aladdin¡Aladdin! tenemos que salir del titánic. ¡se hunde! Aladdin dijo: perfecto genio. yo me quedo aquí. el genio dijo¡Al! que estás diciendo? Aladdin dijo al genio: digo, que me hundo con el barco. abú, cuídate mucho. y ahora dejadme en paz. el genio dijo a Aladdin: buena suerte Al, pero nosotros nos piramos. el ayudante dijo: S O S señor. el capitan dijo: así es S O S la última llamada de socorro. dígales a quien responda que nos vamos a pique por la proa y necesitamos ayuda unmediata. entonces el ayudante lanzó el S O S, que en código morse significa socorro. mientras tanto el malherido titánic, ya tenía un poquito de la proa sumergida en el mar. la gente se agolpaba en las secciones de proa y de popa. la proa del titánic, se iba hundiendo cada vez más en el már. el ayudante dijo al capitán: señor, ningún barco, nos ha respondido a la llamada de S O S. el capitán smize dijo: entonces nuestro destino es irremediable. la proa del titánic se hundía cada vez más, mientras que la popa, se hiva levantando del agua del mar. mientras la orquesta del titánic, tocó durante esos varios minutos. el capitán Smize dijo: es legal, que todo buen capitán, se hunda con su barco. buena suerte a todos. y que dios nos vendiga. y diciendo esto, el capitán Smize se metió en su camarote, a esperár al destino fatal. los ayudantes del capitán, bajaron los botes salvavidas del titánic. mientras que el titánic, se hundía cada vez más deprisa por la proa, y se levantaba por la popa. la princesa yasmín, se recorrió todo el titánic y se encontró con el señor andrius y le dijo: señor andrius, no va a intentar salvarse? el señor andrius dijo: yasmín. lamento no haber construido un buque más sólido. de repente las chapas de madera y de hierro, comenzaron a crugir, y yasmín dijo: bueno, pues me voy, que el titánic, se está hundiendo. andrius dijo: buena suerte yasmín. yasmín dijo: buena suerte señor andrius. y salió hacia las cubiertas del titánic. el titánic se hundía muy rápido por la proa y se levantaba por la popa, hasta que finalmente se quedó con la parte de popa, completamente fuera del agua. de repente, un cable que se partíó, dejó a oscuras al titánic. la princesa yasmín, estaba en las cubiertas exteriores del titánic, cuando vió que la madera de las cubiertas, se empezaba a partir por la mitad de repente a causa de la presión del agua acumulada en el interior del titánic, el barco comienza a partirse, por la mitad. finalmente, el titánic, se partió en 2, a lo largo de la quilla. la popa que estaba en el aire, se posó de nuevo en el már. la parte de proa, se fue hundiendo rapidamente hasta desaparecer debajo del mar, mientras que la sección de popa se levanto del mar hasta que adoptó una postura vertical. yasmín asustada, se soltó de la sección de popa, callendo al agua fría y helada. la sección de popa, permaneció a flote sinco minutos. pero de pronto, la sección de popa, comienza a hundirse, hasta que finalmente el titánic desaparece bajo las aguas. nadie de todos los pasajeros del titánic, vivió durante el hundimiento, solamente quedó viva la princesa yasmín. ella desesperada llamaba a todos, sin obtener respuesta de nadie. el genio la dijo: princesa, he podido rescatar a yago y a abú. la princesa yasmín quedó flotando congelada en el agua helada del océano atlántico. yago dijo a abú: yasmín¡se ha congelado! abú dijo: si, yasmín se ha congelado. el genio, junto con yago y abú, cogió el cuerpo helado de la princesa yasmín, y regresó a Ágrabah con ella. el genio preparó la la lámpara solar las baamas, y consiguió salvar a la princesa yasmín. ella junto con yago y abú vivió muy feliz, aunque no del todo, porque había perdido a su nuevo novio pepe en el hundimiento de la seccion de popa del titánic. se había quedado enganchado en el palo de la popa, y la popa, se lo llevó hacia el fondo del már. unos años más tarde, varios submarinistas, descubrieron los restos del titánic, a 3500 metros de profundidad.

derechos de autor por TITÁNIC. basado en un hecho real.  
derechos de autor por Aladdin. factoría disney's.

(c) copyrright corporation, the walt disney company 2004/2005. 


End file.
